oakwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Troch
advertisement featuring Troch.]] Troch was the general manager of Rocktown’s resident roller derby squad, the Rollers. Having founded the team in the early months of 2003, Troch took what began as five girls skating in their underwear and transformed them into a derby powerhouse. The Rocktown Rollers gained state-wide acclaim for their sick skate skills, unbreakable packs and rock solid derby stance. After crushing all of the competition in the region, Troch’s thirst for victory began to go unquenched. What was the point in beating down weaklings? He needed a new challenger for the Rollers. One day, Troch heard an interesting story. Bruised and beaten down derby squads were whispering about a mysterious, nomadic team that had appeared in their town, challenged them to a bout and then mopped the floor with them. Troch was intrigued and in awe of this mysterious team's business model. A mobile operation could allow for so much more beatdown, especially in the hands of the right manager. Troch contacted his friends of The Hype Machine and asked them to send out a challenge to their vast network of contacts. Even though he did not have the money, his confidence in his squad was so high that he announced a prize purse of $10,000 to anyone who could beat Rocktown in a straight-up bout. Thus, he lured the mysterious, nomadic team (later revealed to be named "the Ghostninjas") into Rocktown. After their arrival, the Ghostninjas quickly ascertained that the prize money did not exist and would not accept the challenge; however, after a confrontation at Finnegan's Wharf between Ghostninjas Captain Sackhacker and Roller Jannacide, the Ghostninjas declared their intentions to beat Rocktown with or without prize money. Troch had the challenge he had been waiting for. The Ghostninjas agreed to play Rocktown on January 3rd, 2008. The halftime show, arranged by The Hype Machine, was the much applauded wrestling match between Remi Caution and Old Mike Lewis. The bout was one of the most notorious in all of derby history. In the first half, Sackhacker was critically injured and taken to the hospital. Despite the high level of concern by venue management, the bout continued. Due to a power outage during the second half, the true score of the bout was never determined. This led to riots and the crowed virtually destroyed the building. Later, Sackhacker expired from her injuries. The death of Sackhacker, coupled with the widespread devastation of the Roller’s home rink, Funky’s, led to their permanent dismissal from the venue. Troch tried to find another arena for his squad to skate in but the story of Funky’s destruction had spread to every rink operator in the area. No one would host the Rollers. For a time, the team continued practicing in unofficial skateparks but it wasn’t long before Troch decided to adopt the Ghostninjas model of a nomadic derby squad. He took the best of the skaters with him, reforming the Ghostninjas under the name of the Rollers. The "New Rollers" continued the Ghostninja’s nomadic legacy of destruction, challenging (and laying waste to) the best teams around the nation. The Rollers dominated the country until G-Day. As the creep wreaked havoc on society and anarchy reigned, derby sadly fell by the wayside and Troch was separated from the Rollers. Months later, news reached Troch of a derby squad that had surfaced in the Convict State. As stories of their brutality, speed and rock-solid derby stance spread throughout the land, Troch headed for Scottsdale to reunite with his team. Category:People of Oakwood Category:Art Jobs